A Series of Fluffy Events
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Ehlonna is a New Student in Hogwarts. Proud Gryffindor and admitted Muggleborn her appearance was bound to create some waves. However, they seemed to underestimate the drama one teenage girl could create. And whats the Snake Prince got to with it? OCx?
1. A Rushed Arrival

_**Hey!! Its me! ^^ I was looking through some of my stories, and it shocked me to read what I had started about a year/2 years ago! I believe my writings got better, so I decided I would re-write what I have of my story so far. =) I think its better than what it was, but feedback would be highly appreciated!! Also, I have tweeked a few things just to make the story flow, but I think its ok ^^ Let me know what you think! **_

_**-- Ikuto's Other Chara. **_

_DISCLAIMER! -- Everything but Ehlonna belongs to JK!! _

_**Chapter One - A rushed Arrival.**_

Ehlonna sucked air through her teeth, her knuckles inches from the heavy wood door infront of her.

"I'm crazy." She muttered, her eyes darting behind her to the stone stairs heading back down into the hallway - which she had just clambered through with half a dozen suitcases. "This is Crazy." She turned back to the door, swallowing audiably. Closing her eyes tight, the knocked once on the oak frame.

"Enter" Was the cool answer from somewhere inside the room. Pushing the door with hesitant hands, Ehlonna stepped slowly into the room.

What she saw took her breath for a few moments. The room was large, and was lined with portraits of old, experianced-looking people (all of which were sleeping in the chairs which held them) and bookcases containing books that looked centuries old. She glanced across the ornait looking glass cabinate that held a number of glass vials holding swirling silver that was not liquid nor gas. However, her fast inspection of awe was cut short as the man behind the large oak desk, that she had only just noticed, spoke directly to her. "Ah, Miss Bristlewood, glad you made it here safely." He was old. Very old. His eyes were the sharpest of blues and his skin was pale. He had white-silver hair that matched his long beard - and Ehlonna caught a glimpse of royal navy robes through the delicate hair. He leant forward , pressing his long fingers together, survaying her over his half-moon specticals that hung on the end of his arched nose. Ehlonna bit her lip, playing nervously with the long cleeve of her crimson sweater - slowly pulling a strand of wool that seemed to have got loose. "Please, have a seat. No need to be nervous." His right hand stretched out elegantly towards a comfortable looking chair opposite him. Ehlonna blinked, frowning slightly. She was sure that wasn't there a moment ago. She went to take a step forward, though her trainer caught the edge of the scarlet rug that she failed to notice. In, what she expected to be later on, a rather amusing move for somebody to watch; she stumbled and half-crashed into a large cabanit also made of the hard wood of the door and desk. Blushing furiously as she straightened herself, she heard the Headmaster give out a small chuckle. "Without distroying my office, if you please." Ehlonna mumbled something unaudiable that was somewhere between a 'Yes Sir' and a number of strung out appologese. She hurried herself to the chair, where she sat shamefully, her sleeve slowly getting shorter with her nervous unravelling. "Now, Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"T-Thank you, Sir." She breathed, refusing to look the headmaster in the eyes. _Clumbsy Idiot. _She thought, scolding herself mentally.

" I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at the school." Dumbledore surveyed her once again over his half moon specticles. "The professors above me are the Head of Houses." Ehlonna started. _What Proffessors?_And sure enough, as she looked up and slightly to the left - up the small flight of stone steps, she saw four other Professors staring at her from the banister stretching somewhat into the ground floor of the office. _...Bugger. _Redness returning to her, she felt the embarissment hit her once again. _Thats just great. Brilliant. Fan-dubby-tastic. _She grimaced as she recalled her stumble-scene in her head.

" At Hogwarts, we sort our students into four houses that best suit the student themselves." Dumbledore stated, this time stretching his long fingers towards four emblems seeming to be etched into the wood of the desk. He pointed to the first with his forefinger; a lion stood in proud stance, the mane delicately carved into the strong oak. "Gryffindor. _'Where dwell the Brave of Heart'_. Professor McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor house and also teaches Transfiguration here at the school." The thinest of the professors bowed her head in silent greeting to Ehlonna, the large feather protruding out of her Witch's hat impressively. Ehlonna tried to smile, but was sure it came as another grimace, and nodded politely back. Dumbledore smiled at Ehlonna and moved to the second symbol - where a sleek eagle stood glorious in its own right against the dark wood. " The next, Ravenclaw. _'Where those of Wit and Learning will always find their kind'_ " Dumbledore paused, gesturing back to a very, _very _short man; seeming to be more wrinkles than skin. He had a long nose that would have taken up a large amount of his face had he not been bald - thus creating a balanced feeling. He had a stringy off-white beard that traveled all the way across the bottom half of his face; but left his mouth clear. His dark coloured robes drapped across the floor even though they seemed made to fit his small form. He, also, gave Ehlonna a curtious nod. " Professor Flitwik; Head of Ravenclaw house - Also a talented Charms teacher and conductor of our excellent Quior."

"Hufflepuff," Dumbledore continued, now pointing to a Badger that, although unclear in the wood, had a sense of determination about its posture. " _'Where they are just and loyal, unafraid of hard work and Toil' _" Dumbledore kept his warm smile " Professor Sprout is the Head of House; and, if I do say so myself, the best Herbologist Hogwarts has seen these fine years." A large Witch stood forward, a double chin over lapping the collar of her robes (which seemed to be made of leaves themselves!) mousy, curly hair and a plump, kind face. Rosey cheeked, she smiled at Ehlonna - and She felt an odd sensation to smile back at the woman even through her nervousness. _At least they're not all that bad.. _Ehlonna thought, glad to see a real friendly smile in the strange place. " And Finally, Slytherin house." Dumbledore had moved on, pointing to the twisting surpent on the oak. Its tongue was engraved carefully into the wood, and a shiver ran down Ehlonna's spine. " Professor Snape is head of Slytherin; and shall be your Potions Professor this year at Hogwarts. I trust you shall get on fine." Ehlonna looked to the last Proffessor on the floor above them, dread filling her. He was tall, slightly hunched. His dark robes flowed around his frame threateningly; his dark, greasy hair falling shoulder length - framing his pointy face and crooked nose. His eyes were dark, could easily be mistaken for black in the dim candle light of the office. Snape didn't nod nor did he smile. _Not bloody likely. _Ehlonna mentally groaned - in response to Dumbledores last comment.

" Now, I believe we still have a small problem of what House you shall be sorted into." Dumbledore placed his fingers back against each other, peering once again, at her over his specs. Ehlonna squirmed lightly under the intense gaze that seemed to last much longer than it actually did. " But, no matter." Slowly clapping his hands together, a large, worn hat swam through the air delicately from a place Ehlonna could not find; and landed gracefully onto the desk infront of them. Dumbledore gestured to the hat. " If you will, Miss Bristlewood." Ehlonna opened her mouth a fraction, unsure for a moment exactly what Dumbledore wanted her to do. But, as her fingertips brushed the rim of the hat; a realisation came across her. Picking it up gently, she frowned at the cloth hanging off the barren hat; Surely something this worn would fall apart at the merest of touches. Yet, it remained whole, and as Ehlonna placed it upon her head (whilst hoping it wasn't going to set on fire, or cast some form of spell over her) she heard a deep, echoeing voice that she could not decifer between thought and reality.

_" Ahh, Difficult...very difficult..." _

Ehlonna had jumped at the voice, looking around fluently for the source; although something in the back of her head told her it came from the thing on her head. But Dumbledore still sat smiling encouraginly at her; so she decided to just keep still and listen.

_" A New Comer with Talent, I see. How interesting... Cunning; oh yes, no doubt about that! Slytherin would not be a bad choice, oh no..." _

Ehlonna tried hard to not let the rising feeling of Dread appear on her face. Though, as she saw the Potions teacher suddenly look down upon her menicingly, she was afraid she may have let some of her posture slip. Suddenly, the hat seemed to jerk; and something close to a laugh drew out across the room in a slow drawl.

_" Not keen on Slytherin, are we? How would you know? You have only just heard of the house, little girl." _

Ehlonna felt a small bubble of anger rise within her chest. _Little Girl?! Please, I'm 15! There's nothing 'Little' about me! _

_" Hot headed; Oh yes, must work on that...Hufflepuff, perhapes? ...No, no, it doesn't seem to fit..." _

Dumbledore was watching closely over his half moon specticals; and Ehlonna couldn't help but feel like she was being xrayed under his unyeilding stare.

_" My, how troublesome... Ravenclaw? Yes, Yes, Ravenclaw fits...but...something missing still...hmmm..." _

Ehlonna closed her eyes, uncomfortable with so many eyes on her - and a hat which seemed to be reading her mind and announcing it to everyone present.

_" ...I know, I know! ...Gryffindor!" _

Ehlonna opened an eye in time to see Professor McGonagall give a small clap of delight, hurrying down the stairs in one sweeping motion to Ehlonna's side.

" Congratulations; and welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, bowing his head. " You will find that your luggage will be in your dorm when you arrive; and a comfortable, warm bed awaits you." He stood up, and Ehlonna felt slight awe at the impressive hight of the old man. Even though he looked frail; there was something about the man that just seemed to radiate skill and strength beyond that of the physical type. She felt McGonagall's hand close around her shoulder and she lifted the hat off her head before standing up - carefull not to catch her trainer on anything else. The other Professors (apart from Snape) gave a few claps of congratulations as McGonagall turned Ehlonna around and led her towards the door.

" Oh, and a few more things." Dumbledore said quickly. " Please; stay away from the third floor corridor. It is very unwise to wander into that corridor. And the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Have a good night, Miss Bristlewood." And with a wave of his hand, the door opened.

The treck to the Gryffindor common room was long, and McGonagall took the oppotunity to show Ehlonna where all the major junctions in the school were and where they went to. _Not that I'm going to remember them in the morning_; she thought glumly. Eventually they reached a large portrait of a...well, _large_ woman dressed in pink, and Ehlonna watched in fasination as the woman in the portrait tilted her round head and asked smoothly;

" Password...?"

McGonagall seemed to square her shoulders, saying clearly;

" Gringott."

The portrait swung open slowly, agonisingly slowly for Ehlonna. When it had fully opened, they stepped into the narrow hallway that presented itself behind the portrait.

" Welcome," Said McGonagall , gesturing herself to the large room now visable " To Gryffindor Common Room."

The room was large, and had an grand fireplace to the right of them. Students - both in School robes and out - littered the room, occupying the chairs and sofas; benches and tables, corners and steps; and even some had splayed themselves across the large, rug covered floor. Tapestries and red coverings covered the dim red and dim gold wallpaper; and arched windows a slight way up the walls let the twilight darken the scene slightly; so that numerous candels and oil lamps had been lit across the room. Ehlonna turned red once again as all the heads in the room turned in their directions as McGonagall spoke; and an unexplanable urge for the rug under them to open up and swallow her rushed over her mind. Unfortunatly, Ehlonna realised with a sigh, that didn't happen often.

" Now, Gryffindor; I'd like you to welcome Ehlonna Bristlewood - A new Student here at Hogwarts. As Gryffindors, I expect each of you to step forward and make Miss Bristlewood here feel at home." All the students reacted automatically, droning out in a sing song voice;

" Yes Professor McGonagall."

" Good." McGonagall turned to face Ehlonna - who was sure she was actually glowing red now. " Girls dormatories are up stairs and to your left; you will find your luggage has already been bought up. No student is to be allowed wandering around the castle at night; so all students are to be in the dormatories by ten O'clock latest. Understand?" Ehlonna nodded at the stern and serious face now gazing into her own. McGongall gave a shrill nod; before patting her shoulder twice and sweeping back out the common room the way she came; her cloak billowing in her wake impressively. Ehlonna turned slowly back to the sea of faces still looking at her; although to her pleasure some seemed to start talking amungst themselves once again. Ehlonna seemed to shuffle into the room a bit further.

"Uhm...Hi...?" She muttered unsurely, waving feebly at anyone who was looking. They all seemed to give her a once over before returning to what ever it was they were doing. Ehlonna sighed, somewhere between happyness and slight rejectment. She rubbed her arm nervously; jumping when someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. She turned, to see a tall boy with messy mousy hair and a wide nose. He had, what Ehlonna could see, half an eyebrow and soot across his cheek.

" Hello. I'm Seamus Finnigan." He held his hand out.

" Ehlonna Bristlewood." Ehlonna said, shaking his hand with a nervous nod. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. A girl came up behind Seamus, closing a book gently. She also had mousy hair, though it was darker than Seamus's. She had a pretty face and Ehlonna couldn't help but envy her delicate features as she also reached a hand out to her.

" Hermione Granger," She said with a smile, shaking her hand. " Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm a Prefect here, so feel free to ask anything." She smiled and Ehlonna shook her hand gently. Another boy seemed to pop up to Ehlonna's side; this one Ginger with bright eyes.

" Ron Weasley." He said, also shaking her hand before slinking them back into his pockets casually. Hermione moved to nudge him in the arm. "Ow! Hermione, What'd I do?" Hermione flashed him a glare. "Oh yeah, I'm a Prefect too." He looked across at Hermione, who was still glaring. " Feel...free to ask me anything?" He added cautiously, looking away with a sigh of relief when Hermione looked pleased. Then, twins appeard beside Ron. Also Ginger, Ehlonna made the silent guess that these two were also Weasleys. One took one hand, and the other twin took her free hand - both shaking and saying in Union;

" Hello Ehlonna."

" I'm Fred -"

" - And I'm George - "

" - Weasley." They finished together. They grinned mischeiviously and the one who introduced themselves as George winked. Ehlonna grinned back, resiting the urge the giggle girlishly at the twins. _Gag!_

One more boy approached them. He had dark, messy hair and round glasses. He was thin, and his muggle clothes seemed to hang from him. But it wasn't that which cought her attention. It was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

" Harry Potter...?" Ehlonna said quietly to herself. Fred nudged George.

" Here we go.." He snickered to his brother. Ehlonna stared open mouthed as Potter gave a lop-sided grin.

"Thats me." He shurgged, holding his hand out.

" E-Ehlonna Bristlewood." She stuttered, shaking his hand earnestly. "...I-I..I can't believe..." She trailed off into silence as the Boy Who Lived smiled nervously.

"..Yeah..I get that alot.." He half joked, letting her hand go. Ehlonna shook her hand slightly, trying to get coherant thoughts into her head. Hermione set her book down, leading them all over to the circle of chairs by the fire that a group of first years had just very recently vacated. Hermione sat in a chair closest to the fire, Ron sitting on the floor of the same chair - leaning against the arm. Harry sat, still much to Ehlonna's disbelief, on one end of the Sofa, Seamus next to him, and Ehlonna on the end. Fred sat at her feet and George leant on the back of her seat casually. Hermione had opened her book to place a book mark in, and started off the conversation with ease.

" We were told a new student was coming. Fifth year, right Ehlonna?"

" Yeah. I believe so." She said, nodding as she did so.

" That's good, we'll be in some of the same classes then." Hermione added, smiling. George poked her head, and Ehlonna looked up, blinking.

" Where'd you come from anyway...?"

" Uh..America..My dad moved us out there a while back; though he decided to move back just recently.." Ehlonna paused, not wanting to give out her life history. " My dad signed me up before we moved. Dumbledore sent a letter back when my old school sent my reference papers out. It was a bit hard getting everything organised, though, being Muggle Born and everything.." Ehlonna smiled up at George, who nodded at her answer.

" Fair Enough." He stated.

An hour or so passed, and in which time the common room became more and more deserted. Ehlonna had met two new people during this time. Ron, George and Fred's younger sister Ginny ( Who Ehlonna had taken an instant liking to ) and Neville Longbottom ( Who seemed to make everyone laugh easily ) and as the evening passed to night, everyone around the fireplace was laughing and joking with each other. Ehlonna had finally gotten over the shock of meeting the Boy Who Lived; though she felt it rude to ask about the numerous rumors surrounding him and his achievements. They had deduced, from Ehlonna's timetable, that they had basically the same lessons - though Hermione and herself were the only ones to have taken Ancient Runes.

" Your insane." Ron had stated when he read her timetable. Hermione nudged him roughly with her foot.

" It's a fascinating subject, Ronald!"

" Yeah well, your a genious aren't you." He muttered. " I'm just saying it would be suicide for any _normal _person to take it." Hermione scoffed.

" Magical beings like Witches and Wizards aren't exactly normal, are they, Ron." She said matter-of-factly.

" Maybe not in your world." Came the retort. Ehlonna snickered at the two, and Ginny turned to her.

" You'll get use to this, trust me." She said, smiling sweetly. Ehlonna gazed at the teenagers seated around together. _I really hope I will. Ginny. I really hope so...._


	2. Draco Malfoy

Ehlonna woke with a start. Something was shaking her shoulders - hard. SHe forced her eyes open, squirming against the hands that held her shoulders. The light of the room was blinding, and Ehlonna found it hard to make anything out of the number of dark blurs against the light.

" Wha'? Gerrof' will ya'!" She mumbled hazily, sleep still in her head. The shaking continued. " Alrigh' Alright! I'm up! I'M UP!" She practically yelled, sitting up quickly.

" Good, get up!" Came the unmistakable voice of Hermione Granger from somewhere above her, and the hands released her shoulders. " Your late."

Now, this really _did _get Ehlonna up.

" What?!" She gasped, swinging out of bed clumbsily. " Why didn't you wake me up!" She cried, grabbing her school robes from the chair next to her bed and pulling them on.

" I did!" Hermione said defensively. " Twice! And both times you said you were getting up right away!"

" And you believed me?!" came the muffled response from somewhere inside a half-on school robe.

" Ehlonna, you're still wearing your Pajamas!"

Ehlonna looked down to discover that she was, indeed, trying to dress without taking her Pajamas off first.

" Ah...Right..Yeah..."

Ten minutes had barely past, and Ehlonna was bounding down the dormatory stairs, trying to tame her hair quickly with a brush, other late students also trying to get ready in such a short space of time. Setting her brush down and picking up her bag and wand; she and Hermione rushed through the portrait hole, and down to the Great Hall.

It was light and airy as they entered the largely packed hall. The ceiling was high and showed a ice blue sky, a number of clouds floating idly in and out of sight. Hundreds of Students lined four tables that ran the full length of the room; all of which were laiden with toast and cereals, oat meal and porridge, tea, pumpkin juice and milk. Fruit lay expertly placed in random intervals - some of which Ehlonna recognised as huge Oranges, some; like a small, triangular yellow thing with a strange blue stalk protuding out of one side, she did not. Both herself and Hermione tried to walk in casually, though it was hard to hide their flushed faces. Hermione made a sudden movement with her right arm and Ehlonna realised she was waving to Ron and Harry; who were seated on the table neast to them. Only then did Ehlonna notice that the tables all seated students with the same colour badges on their robes.

" So...the Houses have their different tables?" She asked quietly as they sat down.

" Yeah. Ravenclaw always sit opposite us...Hufflepuff behind them... and Slytherin behind us." Said Neville as he sat down opposite Ehlonna.

" Oh..."

She pulled a plate of toast towards her, nibbling on the end of a slice as the others dove into conversation, But Ehlonna wasn't listening. She was too distracted by everything around her. Students were waving wands and reading books; teasing each other and laughing with each other. Some were writting feaverishly on parchment - Ehlonna recognised the despirate attempt to get homework done before lessons began. Someone had charmed a number of paper airplanes, so that they zoomed around the room expertly, swooping in and out of food and people alike. There was a long table at the head of the room; and Ehlonna noticed Dumbledore immediatly. He also seemed to notice her, as he had smiled, raising his goblet - before turning back to a discussion he was having with McGonagall. Ehlonna returned to nibbling her toast and gazing around the room. The sun came out from behind a cloud, and it shone through the great windows in the hall fiercely, splashing golden light onto every surface it touched. Ehlonna grimaced at the sudden light in her face - although the glare off the polished table was nothing compared to that coming off of a bright steak of platnium in the corner of her eyes. Blinking through the light, she looked up to find the source.

She found him alright.

There, among a crowd of what appeard to be Slytherins, was a pointy chinned platnium blond. He seemed to sence her gaze; for he looked up and caught her eye with his silver ones. Ehlonna started, embarrissed that he had caught her staring. He smirked nastily; raising his eyebrows at her intimidatingly. Ehlonna looked back at her own table quickly. Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice; she nudged Hermione gently. She turned, a bowl of porridge in hand.

" Hermione, who's that..?" She asked, indicating over to the platnium blond. Hermione seemed to turn her nose up.

" That's Draco Malfoy. Snake Prince himself."

" 'Mffole 'ottah rad 'mfews" Came a incoherant voice. Ehlonna frowned, leaning forward to find out where it had come from. The voice had come from none other than Ron, who had half a sausage stuffed into his mouth, and was already trying to fit the rest in. Harry was leaning slightly to the side, away from Ron, looking slightly uncomfortable.

" ...That's distgusting Ron..." Came Ginny's voice from across of him, her nose wrinkled. Ron looked stung, shrugging.

" I'mph Phumgry." He mumbled through Sausage. Ehlonna half-gagged. _Niiice. _

Breakfast passed quicky, and she found herself walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to Transfiguration. Ehlonna didn't particulary mind this; She wasn't all bad at it. She got a good view from the passing windows as they went, and Ehlonna smiled to herself. Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad..

McGonagall wasn't there when they arrived, so they waited outside the double doors along with a few other students.

" So, you've never heard of Quidditch then..?" Ron asked Ehlonna, just slightly downhearted at the prospect of only ever having Harry or Ginny to talk to about serious Quidditch.

" Quidditch? Yeah, 'course I have! I may be muggle born, but I haven't been living under a rock for the whole of my Witch-Life." Ehlonna pouted childishly, placing her hands upon her hips. Ron raised his eyebrows.

" Seriously?"

" Who do you support then?" Interjected Harry.

" Me? Oh, uhm... I'm not sure really. Either the Holly Head Herpies...or...the Tornadoes...though, the Tornadoes haven't had a good season, so..." Ehlonna trailed off into her own thought, though Ron's ears were turning scarlet.

" Oh, don't tell me you're one of those supporters who only like their teams when they're top of the league.."

" Is that Weasel-Bee I hear?"

Ehlonna turned at the voice which had come from behind her.

" ..Or is that just the sound of worthlessness drifting through the hall..?"

Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away, the same nasty smirk upon his face - though this time he had a few cronies. A stout kid with short hair and round face was glaring in their direction to the right of the Snake Prince, whilst the left was occupied by a taller, yet still thick, also short haired boy.

" Shove off Malfoy." Ron murmured, folding his arms. Ehlonna stared at the tall blond, feeling a slight uneasyness at the height of him. Ehlonna barely scrapped his shoulder. Again, he seemed to sence her gaze upon him, for he turned to her.

" Whats this? Got yourself another Mudblood friend, Scar Head?" Ehlonna glared at the name, and she cut across Harry as he opened his mouth to retort.

" The names Ehlonna, Snake." He glared.

" Did I ask what your name was?" His tone was menicing, and Ehlonna found it hard to stand her ground.

" You got it anyway."

He took a few steps forward, a confident stride which he made much more exagerate. He placed his hands upon his hips; swishing his school robe out of the way, and he leant down. _I'm gunna' Die, I'm gunna' Die, I'm Gunna' Die.._ Ehlonna couldn't help to stop the panicked thought running through her head as he put his face level with hers_._

" You better watch it, Mudblood..." He stood up straight again, the smirk apparent as his silver eyes gleamed in the light; beforehe glanced at Harry and the others behind her. " ...You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort...do you...?" Ehlonna scowled and Harry drew his wand hot-headedly.

" Harry, No!" Hermione hissed, pushing his arm down. " McGonagall!"

They all looked behind Malfoy as the blond turned around, and sure enough, the proud stance of McGonagall was sweeping through the corridor before them.

They had all filled into the classroom, Ehlonna seated next to Hermione. Malfoy had sat to her right, though there was a gap between them. He smirked to her once again, and Ehlonna drumped her fingers against the wood of the desk in annoyance.

"Just ignore him." Hermione whispered as McGonagall walked to the front of the room. Ehlonna huffed as Draco muttered something to his shorter, plumper friend, before looking at her and snickering. Ehlonna lent her chin on her palm, blowing a strand of hair from her face. _Easy for you to say, 'Mione. _

" Now class, Today; we will be Transfiguring common Garden Rats into Snails." McGonagalls shrill voice carried through the room easily; and even as she spoke, boxes of two rats per box appeared on their tables. Ehlonna shuddered, sitting back and away from the boxes. She hated Rats.

" Now," Continued McGonagall, standing beside a pedistal at the front which held a rat ontop so the whole class could see. She raised her wand, and waved it once clockwise; " Now, one standard clockwise wave," She waved her wand again, counterclockwise. " One Newton Wave Anti-clockwise, and annouciate... _**Mangus Mutatio!**_" There was a small flash of white light as the rat contorted into a over-grown snail. " Ten points to the house which succeeds first!" And with that, the class started working.

All around them, small chants of 'Mangus Mutatio' echoed off the walls. Hermione waved her wand twice, and muttered the charm. Of course, the charm worked and Hermione sat admiring her work for little less than a few seconds; before she drew her Ancient Runes book towards her. Ehlonna stared at her in Awe. _You're kidding. No one is _that _good. _She turned to her right, watching as Malfoy failed to change the Rat. Again, he caught her looking.

" What do you think you're looking at?" He snapped, brandeshing his wand dangerously. Ehlonna jumped, blushing as she turned back to her rat quickly.

Half an hour had passed before she had finally managed to produce a shell on the back of the small furry rodents. McGonagall had strided past them, granting Gryffindor the ten points promised, but turning her nose up and Ehlonna's work. _Damn. _

" Aww, outshone, Bristlewood?" Malfoy sneered from beside her. She turned stubbornly to face him.

" What's it to you, _Draco_?"

" My name is _Malfoy _to you, Mudblood."

They glared at each other for nearly a good minute; before the bell let out a well-timed ring, signaling a free period for some of the fifth years. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ehlonna set off out the classroom, down several flights of stairs before making it to a student-filling courtyard. Ehlonna seemed to be being lead to a large beach tree not far off the actual castle.

" Oi, Scar Head!"

Harry turned to the voice, as did the others.

" What, Ferret?"

Ehlonna frowned at Harry's comeback.

" Ferret?" She whispered to Ron, but he just shook her off, muttering;

" Long Story"

" My name is Malfoy, Potter." Malfoy snarled, giving his bag to the taller of the two slytherins behind him - the same Ehlonna had seen earlier. " And I think it's time I taught you, Scar Head, some manners." Malfoy moved to draw his wand; but Harry and Ron were faster. They stood with their wands outstretched, and soon the boys behind Malfoy, and including Malfoy himself, had raised his wand aswell.

" Back off, Malfoy! You know you're a stinking coward who would never go through with this!" Hermione Spat, also raising her wand.

" How dare you talk to me, You Flithy little Mudblood!"

Hermione seemed more bothered by the name than Ehlonna had been. Ehlonna watched as they all stared each other down. She rolled her eyes.

" Oh, _Move Over_!" She said to Ron, who let her through. Pointing her wand at Malfoy - who now looked slightly confused - before waving her wand once clockwise and once anti-clockwise. Hermione seemed to catch on.

" Ehlonna! No!" She gasped; but it was too late.

"_**Mangus Mutatio!**_" Ehlonna breathed. Malfoy's eyes widened as the flash of white engulfed him. The two slytherins backed away and a few other students turned their heads - but decided they must have imagined the light. A small, blueish snail now slithered across the grass where Malfoy had just stood.

" Oh...My...Ehlonna...you just..." Hermione stuttered, but Ehlonna just clapped her hands.

" Alright! I got it right!" Ron and Harry stared at her. " I was a bit worried what might have happened, given how bad I was in the classroom..." Ehlonna trailed off again, staring at her handy work. The two Slytherins looked at the snail, then at each other before breaking into a clumbsy run in the direction they had just come from. Hermione turned, panic stricken, to Ehlonna.

" We have to put him back!" She cried, looking around quickly. Ron pulled a face.

" Do we have to Hermione? He's much more fun like this." He said, admirind the small bug on the floor.

" Ron! We have to!"

" Hermione's right...we could all get detention for this...and I have Quidditch practice this Saturday!" Harry said Glumly. "...Though, it is tempting to keep him in a box." Hermione scowled as Ehlonna and Ron laughed, pointing her own wand at Malfoy. ...Well, technically the snail.

" _**Declario! **_" Her wand shook slightly as another bright light and swooshing of leaves produced a back-to-normal , if not slightly dusty and messed, Draco Malfoy. Non-Snail-a-fied. His eyes were wide as Harry, Ron and Ehlonna grinned at him. He aslo, took off in the other Direction; Shouting over his shoulder;

" I'll get you for that!"

Before disappearing back inside the castle, a number of weird looks following him.

Ron turned to Ehlonna.

"That was bloody Brilliant" He grinned.

" I know." She smiled.


End file.
